super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Grenburr (Ultra Editors)
Grenburr is a captain working for the Ultra Editors. He is also called Gren during casual occasions. History Grenburr was first seen in the Ultra Fan sector, where he was nothing more than an average user. He then moved over to the Ultra sector and started working his way up the ranks. He has taken on numerous suicide missions to hold back vandals and other troublemakers, and almost lost his life a few times due to his methods. Some time in his life he lost his coworkers and friends in a battle against the Dao Scourge and turned him bitter ever since, which is the reason why he currently goes on suicide missions, of all things. Personality While Grenburr means well, his methods of handling Vandals and troublemakers can sometimes be...extreme... Due to his past, he hates The Dao Scourge and their creator, Lord Dao. He has a nihilistic attitude towards his existance after the incident (which he never talks about, to anyone, at all), which makes him go on missions without expecting to come back alive, or even try to stay alive. According to him, the only reason he's still alive is because he keeps getting lucky. It is unknown whether he will ever find more of a reason to be alive (it is up to SolZen321 to make this happen or not). He also makes lame jokes and parodies. Appearance The most notable feature of Grenburr's body is his faceplate, which seems to be his face itself. The faceplate is of a dark blue colour with a black 'Y' shaped visor (which really is his 'face') that has the 2 upper ends going slightly above the faceplate. He also has a pair of horns growing upwards with 2 blue circles at the lower section of each. His body is all black except for a medium sized white diamond shape painted on his torso. His knight-like power armour is also blue to match with the colour of his faceplate, though in a lighter shade, with some black markings on it. He also wears a red scarf for some reason. Grenburr also has a cape due to his position as a Captain. Faction Grenburr has his own little faction, not large or well-maintained enough to be regarded as an Editor Chapter, composed of a rag-tag team of third-rated soldiers (with a few exceptions) who live to die for everyone else. They all wear the same power armour and scarf as their captain Grenburr, just without shoulder pads and black markings. They're not allowed to stylise their faces like Grenburr's because he finds it creepy and he doesn't like cults. They do not have an official name, but are popularly and infamously known as the Red Scarf Army. Although they are not an official group, the Community Central allows their existence, despite their (sometimes) radical actions. They are not aligned to any Admin and will take a job from any one of them upon request. Weapons/Equipment/Abilities *X-Cali''burr'': A hybrid Greatsword between metal and energy. The entire sword's blade is made of metal while the edges of the blade are empowered by white, glowing energy. The sword is white with some black tribal markings, with some sort of roulette and a trigger. Grenburr apparently found this sword lodged in a stone while out on a mission, stole it, and had it modified. It has several energy based attacks. The sword needs to be recharged every once in a (long) while. **Power absorption: It can receive energy from outside sources of power such as electricity, nuclear power and even sunlight to recharge. **Power Wheel: A wheel for a hilt, it is used in activating some of the X-Caliburr's abilities as well as method of recharging the sword manually. **Trigger: Used in activating all of the X-Caliburr's abilities. **Fire X-Caliburr: He taps the fire symbol on the sword and then presses down the trigger. The sword is covered in fire and he draws a large circle of fire, which turns into a sphere. He then knocks it towards the enemy, and causes a large explosion upon contact. **Aqua X-Caliburr: He taps the water symbol on the sword and then presses down the trigger. He then points the sword at a target, and a small gravitational field is created to pin the target and other nearby enemies in place. The water vapour in the surrounding air is also condensed into water and creates a sort of whirlpool effect around the field. He then slashes the targets. **Earth X-Caliburr: He taps the earth symbol on the sword and then presses down the trigger. He slams the sword into the ground, releasing a stream of energy which explodes underneath a target, while creating a small fissure in its path. **Aero X-Caliburr: He taps the wind symbol on the sword and then presses down the trigger. He swings the sword around above him and creates a whirlwind which he then blasts towards enemies, knocking them very far or high. **Final X-Caliburr: He taps on all 4 elemental symbols and the white circle symbol, holds down the trigger and spins the Power Wheel. The sword is then covered with prismatic energy and when he releases the trigger, a prismatic beam will be fired. It is the X-Caliburr's most powerful ability but will drain all of its power. If Grenburr persists its usage, it will eventually reduce the X-Caliburr to nothing. **Xeno X-Caliburr: Grenburr taps the white circle symbol and spins the Power Wheel while holding down the trigger. The sword's energy output is heightened and Grenburr slashes the enemy, releasing a massive arc of energy that cuts through more enemies. He purposely named it as such simply to intimidate Dao and his forces to some extent, and to piss them off. **Bind X-Caliburr: He taps the white circular symbol and presses down the trigger. From the same symbol, a large energy construct is produced and closes in on multiple enemies, binding them all. **Guillotine: Grenburr's most famous attack. Just before doing this, his 'face' shines briefly. He jumps high into the air, spins in a circle and drops down slamming the X-Caliburr onto the enemy. It produces enough force to cause a small quake in a small area. *Assault Rifle: An energy rifle and his main ranged weapon. Can switch between Automatic firing, Semi-Auto firing and Burst firing modes *Mines: He has mines that can also act as sticky bombs. They can also be remotely detonated. *Jump Pad: A portable, foldable jump pad. *Speed Pad: A portable speed boost pad that can change into a ramp. He carries this around just in case he wants to ram a vehicle into something. It can also slow down incoming objects. *Turrets: He has 3 types of deployable turrets: A laser cannon, gattling gun and a homing rocket launcher. *Blades: On his shoulders and feet are a pair of small detachable blades. *Compact Guns: On both his wrists and ankles are small guns that are fired mentally. *Palm/Foot Blaster: Grenburr puts his palms or feet together, generating a ball of energy, which he then throws at the enemy. *Self-Destruct: Just because he doesn't expect to live when going out on a mission, he has voluntarily had a self-destruct mechanism built into him that would go off when he wants it to or if he is fully corrupted by Daorium. He has it linked to the X-Caliburr as well so that it wouldn't fall to the wrong hands. Trivia *He sometimes finds some suicidal or over-patriotic bots, has them modified into living bombs (with consent), and sends them to the battlefield. *The Guillotine ability is an obvious reference to...something. Good Job, if you figured it out. *The X-Caliburr's abilities are based off the Orbcalibur's. *It is worth noting that he has had so many repair sessions and modifications that all that remains of his original body is his brain. All his other body parts are either mechanical or synthetic. Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Ultra Editors Category:Parody Category:Characters